The various self-assembly or reconfigurable chains are disclosed in the following documents; [Arthur Olson US 20100168439 AI, Self-Assembled Polyhedra], [Douglas A. Engel U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,418, Puzzle Amusement Device], [Richard E. Schaedel U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,199 B1, Folding Puzzle/Transformational Toy with 24 Linked Tetrahedral Elements], [David H. Gracias U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,370 B2, Self-Assembled Electrical Networks], [Mark H. Yim US 2002/0043950 A1, High Mechanical Advantage Ratcheting Apparatus], [Bradford Tyler Sorensen US 2008/0066393 A1, Instant, Pre-Tensioned, Tool-Free, Polyhedral, Enclosure Construction System].